


run away to a place where you can breathe

by ancneun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Ficlets, Fluff, but it'll be fluff for the most part!, lots of fluff, prompts, will have some angst if people want it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancneun/pseuds/ancneun
Summary: a collection of drabbles/ficlets i wrote on tumblr. will contain mostly fluff, but will have a touch of angst here and there. depending on the prompt!chapter 1: sorbeteschapter 2: don't touch anything ft. andreaupdated: july 12, 2020
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. sorbetes

**Author's Note:**

> first ficlet is inspired by iwishicoulddrawheatherforaliving's explorer!lena au on tumblr! i'm pretty sure we all know this au. probably one of the cutest one out there rn. 🥺 but if you haven't, definitely check it out!! link is [here.](https://iwishicoulddrawheatherforaliving.tumblr.com/tagged/explorer%21lena-au)
> 
> * **puerto princesa** : the capital city of Palawan, an island in the philippines famous for its caves and rock formations.  
> * **aswang, according to google** : is an umbrella term for various shape-shifting evil spirits in Filipino folklore, such as vampires, ghouls, witches, viscera suckers, and werebeasts (usually dogs, cats, pigs). but for most people, it's a winged-person with only half a body... 👀  
> * **sorbetes** : it's a variation of ice cream made in the philippines, also called "dirty ice cream". fun fact, from google: as the locals jokingly call it due to the fact that it is sold along polluted streets. Sorbetes can usually be found at numerous street carts throughout the Philippines.  
> * **mamang sorbetero** : mr. sorbetero. basically someone who sells sorbetes.

while most people are spending their summer having fun at the beach, lena luthor is spending her summer deep in one of the caves found in palawan. 

and no, she isn’t there to simply marvel on the rock formations inside the cave. she is there to dig deeper; to help _discover_ more than what has been found before, always eager to help fellow researchers whenever she has time on her hands.

and time, she _has_ plenty, especially because it’s summer and sam is all too eager to take over l-corp so she can fly herself to another country and _flourish_.

~ * * ~ 

“dr. luthor, the team’s leaving,” jess calls from a distance, quiet voice still carried along in the silence of the cave. 

“just a second, jess.”

“dr. luthor, _they_ are trying to go with the team and your hair-”

lena sighs. 

right.

the kryptonian, whom she found apparently decided that they’re going everywhere lena goes, is looking longingly at the team slowly making their way to the mouth of the cave, hand gently holding the tip of lena’s hair. she can hear quiet murmurs of snacks and food and--

well. _unless_ food is involved in the opposite direction, the floating being will follow her everywhere

left with no choice, she gathers her things and brushes off the dirt from her fingers, glancing up at the floating kryptonian with a subtle shake of her head. just like the first time she found the kryptonian, they exit the cave with hands joined, mostly because the kryptonian wouldn’t have it any other way.

it takes more than two hours to travel back to puerto princesa, maybe less if she had accepted the kryptonian’s ~~demand~~ offer to fly them back to the city in her arms. however, as much as she’d love to test her theory about kryptonians having exceptional strength -- and by extension, exceptional muscles -- she doesn’t want to scar the locals with a floating human. 

she’s heard of mythical creatures flying over the trees, about scary wings and missing lower bodies.

yeah, no. she’s not about to get these people waging war with an _aswang_ , because there is no _aswang_. 

~ * * ~

jess practically flings herself out of the car as soon as they get to the hotel’s entrance. lena’s sure she’s excited to get all that dirty off her body. unfortunately for lena, her companion, who’s still in firm possession of her hand, _decides_ to follow the familiar sound of a tiny bell from across the street.

“ _sorbetes_ ,” the kryptonian says, sounding so much like a local, which lena finds to be very impressive.

it’s the one word that the kryptonian has memorized by heart, it seems; always saying it whenever they leave the car after a day’s hard work. it’s probably because they already know that at exactly 4 in the afternoon, the _mamang sorbetero_ passes by the hotel with his little cart of homemade ice cream.

despite herself, she follows the kryptonian and orders a cone of mango cheese ice cream. the presentation, while simple, is still quite fascinating to watch that she fails to notice her other hand starting to extend to the back -- until she feels the strain of her muscles and she winces a little at the pain.

“hey--” she turns to the kryptonian and blinks, following where their finger is pointing at--

it’s a stall selling fried snacks that comes in... circular shapes.

_huh_.

“you want that?” she asks, and receives a blinding smile from the kryptonian.

honestly, even if she has questions about the cleanliness of the food, who is she to deny the kryptonian what they want?


	2. don't touch anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anon: could you do 22 for supercorp ^.^
> 
> “Well, you have a good night. And don’t touch anything.”
> 
> “Said the whore, uncharacteristically.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one features andrea 😌

date nights are a thing now.

lena wishes she can say that she can’t remember the times when all she had going on in her life during weekends were piles of books and several tabs of journals open in her browser.

but she can and it certainly does well with making sure that she remains grateful for what she has right now in her life; make sure that she doesn’t take for granted the things life has allowed her to have after years of being alone.

standing in front of her mirror, she smiles as she brushes her hair without hurry, taking much care with untangling the strands. she has plenty of time to prepare, an hour to be exact, so there’s no hurry. none at all. so she takes all her time putting on just the lightest layer of make up on her face, remembering reassuring words about how she is beautiful the way she already is and _not that there’s anything wrong with women wearing lots of make up-- i just mean... you’re so beautiful, with or without it and-- may i kiss you?_

how does one even begin to forget that?

if anything, one _cannot_ and that is why lena skips on applying pink on her cheeks. the memory is enough to make them bloom a rosy glow.

next, she applies a considerable layer of red lipstick -- the most vibrant shade she has, because for all of the _you look so beautiful even without make up,_ somehow, _oh, i, yes, i really like your lips-- i mean your red lipstick_ still wins over pink lipstick, so.

and then, her sweater, because as she much as she’d like to tease with an inch of skin or two, for some reason, cuddling on her couch with sweaters on just _works_. it amplifies the comfort and the coziness, and she doesn’t exactly know how, but it just does.

but of course, she wears the softest shorts she has to make up for all the skin she has decided to hide. because rubbing her naked shin against what she knows will be denim jeans is very satisfying and, again, it _works_.

that finishes her look for tonight’s date, and lena walks out of her room, greeted with the sight of her roommate, andrea, getting ready for her friday night.

“i think you’re the only person i know who’s going to the club on the night before her remedial test.” lena says as she plops down on their shared couch, crossing her feet over the coffee table.

“and you’re the only person i know who’s staying in on a friday night,” andrea fires back, rolling her eyes. “seriously. have you considered, i don’t know, looking for someone better? you’re not married yet and _she’s_ already got you staying in.”

lena rolls her eyes. “i was the one who wanted to stay in tonight.”

“that doesn’t really make it any better.”

someone knocks on the door, interrupting them both, but before lena could get up to answer it, andrea is already running to twist the door knob, greeting the person outside with a shit-eating grin.

“she’s leaving with me,” andrea pouts. “sorry about that.”

lena groans quietly and pushes herself off of the couch, already hearing the _oh, i’m sorry-- did i miss a message? i thought we were staying-- sorry--_

lena grabs a handful of andrea’s hair and tugs on it, ignoring her roommate’s indignant whine. _“_ kara, honey, ignore her,” she smiles and pulls kara into the apartment. “she’s being a bitch.”

“that’s not too nice,” kara chuckles.

“yeah, lena,” andrea deadpans. “that’s not too nice.”

lena chooses to ignore her again, focusing all attention on her girlfriend instead. “i prepared our snacks for tonight. i hope barbecue-flavored popcorn is okay?”

kara grins and pulls her in for a warm embrace, humming softly as she places a kiss on lena’s forehead. “you know i’d eat anything, so that’s more than okay. really, really, really okay.”

andrea gags while grabbing her purse. “you two disgust me. please don’t invite me to your wedding.”

“i’ll make sure to make your invitation card extra special,” kara quips, and lena laughs.

“with all the flowers and party strings.”

andrea raises the middle finger in response. “ _whatever_. i sure hope you have a good night. i know i will.” she walks to the door and is already halfway outside when she stops and, “and don’t touch anything.”

“said the whore, uncharacteristically!” lena huffs, though placated by kara’s laughter and gentle touch on the small of her back.

“that’s not too nice,” kara says, albeit clearly joking.

“whatever,” lena huffs again, and then turns to kara with the smile that pretty much makes the latter melt. “so, ready for she-ra season 5?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ ancneun
> 
> send me prompts if you want!


End file.
